


Sleeping Beauty

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter goes off in search of Sleeping Beauty.





	Sleeping Beauty

Title: Sleeping Beauty  
Author: flying_monkees  
Pairing: Peter/Nathan, Mylar, Bennet/West  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Implied fun.  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Peter goes off in search of Sleeping Beauty.   
Table/Prompt: Fairy Tales/Sleeping Beauty  
A/N:  This was written for the fantastical [](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](https://flwrpwr-vampyre.dreamwidth.org/) 's birthday.  Hope you enjoy hun!  No beta, so if you see anything that needs fixing, let me know.  Thanks.  Written for [](https://mission-insane.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mission_insane**](https://mission-insane.dreamwidth.org/).

Peter stood before the castle, contemplating the moat.It didn’t _look_ dangerous, so he started across the drawbridge.He yelped and fell backwards, trying not to get eaten by the giant sea serpent.“Ah crap!”He said out loud, scrambling back off the drawbridge.

 

He let out a huff of breath, trying to figure out how to get across.If he tried that way, he’d get eaten, but there had to be a way.Otherwise, who would rescue the beautiful princess?He stepped forward again and the serpent reared his ugly head.

 

“You may not cross.”It hissed at him.It stayed above the water, head swaying back and forth as it watched him.

 

“Who says?”Peter challenged, really wanting to get to the beautiful princess.

 

“I do, the Sylar Serpent!No one may see the princess.”It hissed at him again, moving quickly to block Peter’s path.

 

Peter pouted, crossing his arms.“That’s so not fair.Everyone should get a fair chance.Is there anyway I can convince you to let me cross?”

 

“The only way you may cross is if you sneak past me.But no one’s been able to do it yet.I’ve eaten my fill of knights and princes trying.”The serpent licked its lips, grinning at Peter.

 

“Then I’d better find a way.”Peter walked off, going around the castle, trying to find a way in.He was on the backside of the castle, desperately looking for a way in when he heard a croak.

 

“I’ll help you get in, if you take me with you.”A frog croaked at him.Peter looked at it in surprise, not expecting a talking frog.

 

“Who are you?I’m Peter.”Peter asked, picking up the frog.He held it close to his face, getting a better look at it.

 

“My name is Prince Mohinder.I’m a prince that was turned into a frog.If you take me with you, I can find a way to break the spell.Please help me; I’m tired of eating flies.”The frog croaked at him.Peter tilted his head.

 

“Okay, I’ll take you with me.”Peter put the frog in his pocket, walking the rest of the way around the castle, not finding a way inside.Standing in front of the drawbridge, he stared up at the serpent.

 

The serpent smirked down at him.“Did you find a way in?”It asked him.

 

“No.”Peter grouched.There was a loud ribbet from his pocket.He pulled the frog out.It jumped out of his hands and hopped over to the serpent.“No!It’ll eat you alive!”He cried out, watching in horror as the serpent lunged down at the frog.

 

All of a sudden there was a flash of bright light, blinding Peter for a moment.When he was finally able to see, he saw two men standing in front of him, holding each other.The taller, paler one smiled down at the darker one before kissing him gently on the lips.They both turned towards Peter, smiling at him.The darker one walked up to Peter, grabbing him in a big bear hug.

 

“Thank you Peter!You’ve helped to break the curse!I didn’t think I’d ever find my true love again but I did, thanks to you!”Prince Mohinder smiled a blinding smile at Peter.The taller man came up behind the prince.

 

“Thank you Peter.I tried to protect Mohinder from a witch and she turned me into the serpent.She told me the only way I’d see my love again was to protect the castle.You brought him back to me, so now we can live happily ever after.Go, I won’t stop you from entering the castle now.”Sylar took Prince Mohinder’s hand and they skipped off over the hill.

 

Peter shook his head, walking over the drawbridge carefully.No one stopped him and he confidently walked into the castle, not expecting any more trouble.

 

Which of course, he got as soon as he entered the castle.A large tiger came bounding up to him, stopping him from going up the stairs.“Who are you?”The tiger demanded, making Peter step back.

 

“I-I’m Peter, I’m trying to rescue the princess.”Peter stammered.

 

“I’m here to stop you.You’re not allowed.I, Noah Tiger, cannot allow it.”The tiger growled at him.

 

“Okay, okay, I get it.Is there anyway I can help you?I helped the serpent outside break a curse…”Peter trailed off, keeping a careful eye on the sharp fangs in front of him.

 

“You helped Sylar break the curse?Hmmm.Maybe you can help.I too am cursed and must guard the stairs until I find my true love.Will you help me?They’re in the castle somewhere.”The tiger licked its chops, watching Peter with a hungry look on its face.

 

“I-I can try.”Peter said, moving away from the tiger, who sat down at the bottom of the stairs, waiting and watching.Peter moved through the castle, looking in each room, behind every door.The castle was empty, not even a statue of another human being showed anywhere.Growing frustrated, he tried one last door, finding a room full of birds, sitting on the branches of trees.

 

“Hello, hello.How are you, how are you?”The birds sung out to Peter as he entered the room.This was going to give him a headache fast.

 

“Hello.I’m trying to find someone.Can you help?”He asked the birds.

 

“We can help, we can help.Who do you seek, who do you seek?”They chorused.

 

“Uh, maybe just one of you?I’m trying to find the tiger’s true love.”Peter asked.The birds started twittering, which nearly deafened him.One small bird flew to him, landing on his shoulder.

 

“I can help.”It chirped.“I know where.”

 

“Good.Where?”Peter moved out of the room, walking back towards the tiger.

 

“Take me to him, please?”The little bird chirped, fluffing its feathers.

 

Peter walked back to the tiger, the bird still sitting on his shoulder.The tiger bounded forward, roaring.“What?Back already?I guess I’ll just have to eat you!”The bird flew up, landing on the tiger’s head.There was another bright flash and Peter covered his eyes so he wouldn’t be blinded this time.When he looked again, two more men were standing in front of him.The taller, older one was looking down at the younger one.

 

“Thank you Peter, for bringing him back.I’ve missed my West and thought I’d never see him again!”Noah said gruffly, cupping the younger man’s face.West turned to Peter, smiling.

 

“You should have no more problems Peter, going up to the princess.There’s no one else to stand in your way.”West pulled Noah towards the door, grinning the whole time.Noah turned back towards Peter.

 

“Third door on the left.Any other one will kill you.Good luck.”Noah called out, running after West.

 

Peter shook his head and started up the stairs.It took him hours to climb to the top, exhausted by the time he got there.But he kept going, walking carefully down the hallway at the top,He found the third door on the left and opened it quietly.

 

He could see a shadowed figure sleeping on the bed, blankets pulled up to their chin, resting.He smiled softly, walking over to the bed.He’d never seen such beauty!The long lashes, the dark hair, the soft smile on those soft lips…Peter sighed, bending down to press his lips against Princess Nathan’s, hoping to wake him….

 

“Peter!That’s not how the story goes!”Molly cried out, crossing her arms at the man sitting on the edge of her bed.“Nathan can’t be the princess.”She huffed.

 

“Why?Wouldn’t he make a good princess?”Peter asked, grinning at Nathan who looked at him in disgust.

 

“No!Princesses are beautiful _girls_!Nathan’s a boy.”

 

Peter grinned, tugging on Molly’s hair.“You sure about that?He looks like a girl to me.”

 

Nathan growled.“I’ll show you who’s a girl!”He tried to grab Peter, who gave a squeal and ran through the house, Nathan chasing him.Mohinder opened the door, staring at the sight.He turned to Sylar.

 

“Remind me never to let those two babysit again.”

  



End file.
